


Water Bottle

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Aiba needs some water...





	

Aiba was coughing incessantly in the greenroom.

“Are you ok Aiba-chan?” Jun asked, worried.

“I think I choked on something.” Aiba replied as he continued coughing.

“Drink some water will ya?” Nino said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Which is my water bottle?” Aiba asked.

Nino shrugged as he went back to his game.

“Here, have mine,” Ohno said as he tossed Aiba his bottle.

Aiba took a grateful huge gulp.

“Thanks Leader!” Aiba grinned.


End file.
